This research is directed toward three primary goals. (1) Deveopment of new polymer supported methods for oligonucleotide synthesis, (2) Synthesis of an E. coli promoter and the major SV40 T-antigen binding site. (3) Synthesis of nucleotide analogs that may inhibit proteins involved in the control of gene expession. So far we have developed a new polymer support method that shows considerable promise. We have synthesized dTpT and dTpTpT in 94% and 80% respectively as based on the amount of thymidine bound to the support. The E. coli promoter we are synthesizing is primarily the major rightward promoter of phage lambda. The synthesis task is approximately half complete. We are also approximately half complete with the SV40 synthesis as well (50 base pairs). Several base analogs have been synthesized and their incorporation into DNA control regions is in progress.